My Mistakes Samantha Potters Story
by UltimateDingbat
Summary: It’s a year after the tragedies of what happened in My Mistakes–Ginnys story. Now, Ginnys elder daughter by a few hours, Samantha Lilly Potter, is the main character, and this is about her life with her sister. The two children were sent to live with
1. Prolog One Year After The Deaths

It's a year after the tragedies of what happened in My Mistakes – Ginnys story. Now, Ginnys elder daughter by a few hours, Samantha Lilly Potter, is the main character, and this is about her life with her sister.

The two children were sent to live with Ron and Hermione after the death of their mother Ginny.

Enjoy the story and again I warn you of the slightly mature context and some language slips

_One year Later..._

We were the only hope left, Uncle Ron said before he sent us away...

He wanted to save us from You-Know-Who's rathe and tireny...

Our only hope of escape was that Uncle Ron sent us away in time.

We were about three years old and the world was a dark place...


	2. Chapter 1 Five Years Later The Letter

_Five Years Later_

"GRANDMA!" shouted Becky, my younger sister.

"Yes Becky...," asked as an elderly Grandma Molly as she came into the room.

"Shes gotten a letter from England," I sighed at her excitement because i already knew what it meant...

My name is Samantha Potter and before we left home Uncle Ron told us that we were the last hopes of this world...

Uncle Ron said before he sent us away and now we have a letter, telling something that will wreck out lives...

Becky is my younger sister by about twelve hours.

I look like my Dad as i've been told, and Becky looks more like my mum...

Molly is Dad's mother in law and Mum's mum who moved to Canada after she divorced my Granddad Arthur

Not much happened in the last five years, since we left home except for that we grew older...

Within seconds her younger sister was crying...

"Auntie Hermione!...Dead...No! It can't be...," cried Becky

"There there," whispered Grandma Molly as she hugged the crying Bex in her arms but even I could see her tears which sparkled.

I look like Dad, like i said i did with my black hair and my emerald green eyes...

Becky on the other hand has Mums flaming red hair and her soft blue eyes...

Before we left Uncle Ron gave me Dad's invisibility cloak which he got off Granddad James.

I took the letter from Bex's hand and read it.

_To Miss Becky and Miss Samantha Potter, I am sorry to inform you that your Auntie was murdered last weekend... We haven't found her body yet but you must know this. You two are the last hope of this world... Your uncle has gone into hiding we must find him._

"I won't let you down mother...Father...Granddad...Auntie....I won't let you

down...," I whispered to myself as the schrunched up the letter and threw it into the fire...


	3. Chapter 2 Five More Years Later The Fi...

_Five More Years Later_

We arrived home from our day in the town to see the house in ruins...

"GRANDMA!" shouted Bex

She ran straight towards the ruins of the house panicking and I soon ran after her.

We saw the ruins of our home for the past ten years, since we were three.

"Oh no...," I heard Becky shout and I ran over to her.

There was a women with faided red hair due to age and she, she was our Grandmother ,Molly Weasly.

"Oh no...," whispered Bex as she knelt beside the body...

Grandma Molly was pale, dead looking when I checked for a pulse, there was none.

She was dead and with that I ran down the street with Bex running behind me...

_A Few Hours Later_

Bex, my dearest sister lay dead on the ground in front of me. She had died from the killing curse as had my grandmother only hours before. We were the last hopes of the world, just me and her.

"What have you done!" i shouted at the top of my lungs.

"That Samantha Weasly is one of the hopes gone! All i need to do is eliminate you!" laughed Voldemort...

"It's Potter!" I growled menicingly

We were stood in the street where my Mum and Dad once lived, The Burrow and the ruined house was on my right hand side. A picture of them still laid, decaying with the rain which was now falling...

My long black lay messily down my back and i didn't care because it was a sign that evil was taking over and I had to stop it. Voldemort, my utter enemy, had killed too many people i cared about. My Mum and Dad, my sister and my grandmother Molly.

"You've killed your last person Voldemort!" I yelled, my voice echoing like thunder around the deserted and derelict street.

"No Samantha! You are to die right here! And when the last hope has gone then Voldemort shall rule the world!" he laughed evily...

His laugh angered me even more. It enraged me even, making me clench my fist, so tightly that they bled.

My wand lay broken in two pieces on the ground so I would have to kill him some other way...

"I shall kill you Voldemort!" I yelled making my voice louder than before

"Without a wand! Ha!" he laughed

The laughter hung around me, like a bad smell which you never wanted to smell.

"I'll find a way!" I yelled as suddenly i saw Beckys lying on the ground...

"We shall see!" laughed Voldemort "ADVA KADAVA!"


	4. Chapter 3 Time It Right

I had to time this exactly right and just before the curse was about to hit me i dive rolled, grabbed Beckys wand and yelled back at him the final things he'd hear

"ADVA KADAVA!"

Voldemort didn't dodge the curse and I was lucky to survive...

I knelt beside my sisters body and lifted her gently before holding her closley and sobbing as her flaming red hair clung to her dead body. I held her head close to my breasts and sobbed into her hair as I held her close.

Carefully i got to my feet and carried my sisters body out of the street before the muggles swarmed into the streets. My heart was broken and I knew it could never be mended as I had broken my last promise to my Mother and Father, to not let them down. I let them down when I let my thirteen year old sister die...

Being the last hope of the world was no longer a joy, as I no longer had my little sister Becky by my side, being the other hope with me. She was my last hope of hapiness...

I shall go to back to America as this fight brought is here, to the burrow in England, via a port key. I shall find that port key and go back home.

America is my true home now that I have nothing here...I refuse to stay without the other hope of the world by my side, Bex...

A/N Sorry this was such a short chapter, I messed up my files and this needs to be separate from the next bit. This story now no longer contain Voldemort and I am sorry if it is kinda dull. I knew I should have put these on the end of the last story! Damn me and my bright ideas. Oh well


	5. Chapter 4 Two Years Later Return To En...

_Two Years Later_

It has been two years since my little sister Bex died, probably at least eleven years since my mom and Dad died.

I have made mistakes in my time and one of those mistakes was getting pregnant when i am only fifteen.

The father to the baby is one of the most popular guys at my school. Gregorio High school, America, is where I was tutored up until five months ago.

Kestall, named after his death eater grand-father is the father to my baby but he doesn't want anything to do with it or me for that matter.

Kestall used me all for his image and when we finally slept togethor and i got pregnant he dropped me like a sour weight...

Mum and Dad wouldn't have been proud of me for what I did but I was determined not to give in.

I looked at the grave stones of my parents as they buired my sister beside them and gently placed my hand on my ever growing stomach.

I am five months pregnant and all alone in the world. For two years I tried to live alone and some how managed on a part time job on weekends, plus the odd paper route every morning. I lived on thin rashions but somehow managed. I have lived on the streets for a while, sleeping in door ways, managing to only get clean in public places like swimming pools. I can no longer work, neither have I worked for the last two months. I have lived in my own in a grotty little flat for the past year or so. I have managed on small rashions, buying as many things that will keep for a long time as I can. I've lived off powdered milk and the occasional free kids meal from Macdonals where I worked. Now a neighbour buys some things off me, like paintings, drawings and knitting. In return she will give me food and let me use her flat for my clensing needs. My flat does not have running water but every time I go out I take a large water bottle and fill it.

Bex and I, we moved to America when our grandma moved here after her divorce with Grandad Arthur. My grandma Molly also died on the same night as bex, two years ago.

They are sending me home now, home to Uncle Ron but he isn't family to me really as I have never met him except for maybe the odd weeks and also when I was young. He announced me missing and then they found out I was alive and well. That is how I was found living alone because of him.

We had two stones built here, in America when we moved but it didnt matter. I was leaving so from today, no one will ever put fresh flowers on the proper grave to my little sister, Rebecca, Bex.

I visited them one last time before the social worker put her hand on my shoulder and led me away, to the air port where I got onto the first flight back to England.

Uncle Ron met me off the plane in England and he was shocked to see me carrying an extra person but he hugged me tightly all the same.

I cried into his shoulder the moment that he took hold of me. I felt loved again and I hadn't felt that way since Bex died...Maybe even before then. Uncle Ron held me close as I sobbed into his shoulder even more.

"It's ok Sammy...It's ok," he whispered "I'll support you if you want to keep the baby,"

"You...will," i sniffeed

"Yeah...It's your descision...If you want to keep the baby then you can," smiled Uncle Ron as he let me go

I nodded and took his hand tightly, knowing that Uncle Ron would care for me. I climbed into the car, ready to have a new life, a new start for my baby. She would have the stable environment to grow up in like I had always wished for.


	6. Chapter 5 Four Months Later Rush To Th...

_Four Months Later_

I was rushed into the hospital by Uncle Ron when I went into labor in the middle of the night. We were watching Scream3 when I suddenly felt a sharp pain, a contraction.

"UNCLE RON!" I yelled

I screamed in pain and yelled for him as he was in the kitchen making us a snack.

He ran into the room just as my waters broke over the couch. Uncle Ron held my hand and helped me into the car. I cried in pain as each contraction came, each one getting closer. We arrived at the hospital in less than half an hour and soon I was in the delivery room.

Uncle Ron held my hand tightly all the time I was in the hospital.

"Come on Sammy! Push! Push!" whispered Ron as I squeezed his hand.

I screamed in pain as I pushed hard, trying to give birth to my baby child

"Come on Miss Potter, Deep breaths," said the doctor

Quickly I took deep breaths and suddenly, a crying filled the room. I screamed in pain and then I relaxed as the gentle crying soothed me...

It was all over and the end result had finally come out.

"Miss Potter, Congratulations! You are the mother of a wonderful baby girl," smiled the nurse

Suddenly I felt another contraction. I screamed loudly and looked around panicking.

"HELP! UNCLE RON!" I screamed

He grasped my hand tightly and the doctor quickly explained.

"Your having twins!"

I screamed, tears coursing down my cheeks as more pain filled me. I took quick deep breaths and soon I felt relief.

No crying filled the room that time...

"What...Whats happening!" I asked hurridly

I could see the morbid look in the doctors eyes as she checked for a heart beat, a pulse, any sign of life.

She wrapped my bloodened baby in blankets and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry...But...Your baby son was still born," the nurse said to me

The words wrang through my mind and I couldn't take it in. I sobbed and sobbed for a while and held my baby boy close...

"Oh no...no...," I sobbed "Why...Why?"

Uncle Ron put his arm around me and said gently to me "What should we call him?"

I looked up at him teary eyed and choked out a name...

Thomas Gregg Potter

"Cheer up Sam...," whispered Uncle Ron as they took the still baby from my arms "You've still got a little girl...,"

"I know...," I choked out as I wiped my eyes.

The doctor re-entered with my clean baby and I took her into my arms and rocked her back and forth.

Her eyes were a jade green, just like Dads, but her few strands of hair were fiery red, like all the Weaslys.

"What are you going to call her?" whispered Uncle Ron as he sat beside us

"Bindi, Bindi Rebecca," I whispered, wiping few more tears from my eyes but saying the name with no hesisitation.

I called her after my special girl, my little sister...


	7. Chapter 6 A Few Hours Later The Cemetr...

_A Few Hours Later_

When we were discharged from the hospital, i wrapped Bindi up tightly inside the pram which Uncle Ron had bought and pushed her along the path...

The buggy bounced a little as i walked down, through the gates of the cemetary and along the gravel path.

The gravel crunched under my feet as i pushed the buggy along the pathway.

Soon i pushed it onto the grass and picked baby Bindi up. I knelt with her beside the grave stone...

"Baby Bindi," i whispered

Bindi smiled up at me and squirmed like any baby would.

"This is your grandma, your grandpa and your auntie Bex...They cant be with us now but i promise i wont do anything like grandma did...," I whispered to her

I kissed Bindi's forehead and placed her back in the pram. I picked some fresh flowers and put a little bunch in each of the vases. Lillies for Bex, she always did love the water. tulips and Lavender for Mummy, she always did love that smell, blue bells for Daddy, he always used to say that he loved the shade of Mummys eyes...

I plucked a single rose from the bunch which uncle Ron gave me and i placed it inside Mummys vase...

"It's your new rose Mummy...To replace the one which wilted all those years ago...," i whispered as i plucked anther rose for Daddys grave stone...

"Daddy...This is for you...," I whisered as i put it into the vase "To remember all the things we did togethor in the rose field...,"

I stepped back from the graves and stood back behind the pram before setting off and not looking back at the stones.

It grew dark as I exited the cemetery and tears brewed in my eyes.

I couldnt see them as they were so tiny but in baby Bindi's green eyes there were little tiny baby tears, for the people she'd lost but never known.

_One Month Later_

We reached home from our trip to the cemetery, leaving fresh flowers there again but when I looked at where the house should be, it wasn't there...

Uncle Ron lay dead on the ground and i couldn't bare to look...

I turned away from the ruins of the house and ran as fast as i could away from the home...my home

How could this happen? The moment i think i'm happy, the moment when I think everything will be ok, it all falls apart.


	8. Chapter 7 One Month Later Picked Up At...

_A/N I realise this is a tiny chapter, but I need to split it apart from the last one and the next one. _

_A Few Hours Later_

The social services picked me up from Clayton Park and took me to a foster home where I was bullied for being a mother at fifteen.

Every night now I sing Bindi to sleep, keeping the door locked and bolted so that no one can get in and hurt my baby girl. Once she is asleep i'll cry myself to sleep, crying for Uncle Ron, for Mum, for Dad, for Grandma, for Bex.

I tell Bindi stories about Uncle Ron, about all her family, and she always cries in the end...

Each night I dream of him, dreaming that he was alive for me, to help me with my baby girl, my baby Bindi who he loved as much as I did. He was like a father in many ways to Bindi and he was like a father to me.

The foster women isnt kind to me and refuses to help me with the baby, no matter how much I beg her to.

If Bindi gets sick, i have to care for her myself...


	9. Chapter 8 One Year Later The Orphanage...

_One Year Later_

Lately Bindi has been getting sick alot and i'm afraid for her health. She has a bad rash on her leg and has been rather spotty lately. I fear it may be meningitous but I must hope that it isn't. She hasn't has her MMR jab yet like I had mine years ago.

Every night she cries at maybe one or two am and tonight is no exception.

I'm tired and under my eyes there are huge bags but no matter how tired I am I will take care of my baby girl.

Gently i rock Bindi back and forth as i watch the moon in the sky and tonight, i've decided on a plan of action...

I'm now sixteen and have been in this foster home nearly one year. I have had enough of living here, I am running away.

There is a carrier bag with my things in and a carry cot for Bindi which is now falling to pieces as Uncle Ron bout it last year.

Gently i fed her and placed her into the carry cot as she slept.

I slipped out of the window, into the night but the roof was slippery and I fell, I slipped and fell onto the cold cobbled ground outside the home.

Bindi cried but I had taken the greater part of the fall so she wasn't hurt. I hoped and begged god that someone would hear my babys cries and come and save her.

My body ached and my legs, i couldnt feel them as blood poured from them.

I knew I had head injuries as blood formed around my hair as I rocked Bindi gently.

Luckily I had use of my arms so I held Bindi close. She knew I was dying and so did I which was why she was crying so much.

"MA MA!" she cried as i held her..

Her first words came out just as nearly all my strength left my body and I was glad to have been her first words, to have heard them.

I weakly smiled at my baby girl as she crawled up my body towards my face, her first crawl.

She pressed her lips against my cheeks in a wet kiss and I held her closely.

Suddenly, a man came down the ally where i was laying. He was about sixteen and I partly recognised him, but not fully.

"Samantha? Samantha Potter?" he asked as he knelt beside me

"Kes...Kestall (Kes-tal)," i whispered as I started to see him better

"Yeah...I came looking for you...I've been looking for you for ages...," whispered Kestall as he took my hand.

"You dropped me...," I coughed

"I know...I'm sorry...For not being here...I came looking for you when i found out about the baby...And then your uncle...Now this...," whispered Kestall "I loved you Sam,"

"You...did...," i whispered

"Yes...I know that i played you like something but...I know my mistakes and the moment you left...I realised," started Kestall

"What you'd lost," i finished

"YES...I won't let you die Sam...I won't let you die," whispered Kestall

"No Kestall...Kess...Just take Bindi...Your baby," i whispered

"But...What about you..." he whispered

"I'll not make it...," i whispered

"You will...You have to...," whispered Kestall as he picked me up

Carefully supporting me and Bindi he carried us to the nearest hospital, which wasnt far away where i was rushed into ER.

A nurse came out to talk to Kestall...

"I'm sorry...There isn't much we can do but if you want to you can see her," she said

Kestall nodded and carried Bindi inside with him. He sat down beside my bed and held my hand tightly.

The machine beeped gently in the background...

Baby Bindi crawled over my legs and I smiled weakly at her.

"I'm going to die Kestall," I whispered "I know it,"

"No Sam...You cant, not now, not when I've found you, not when Bindi needs you," he whispered

"No," I whispered "I don't want to die, it's just my time to leave...You promise me that you'll take care of Bindi," I whispered

Kestall nodded "I promise...She's your little girl...," he whispered

"Our little girl...I love you Kestall..." I whispered and squeezed his hand one more time.

Suddenly my hand went limp and no matter how much Kestall squeezed my hand, no matter how much Bindi cried and kissed my cheek, I wouldn't wake up.

The machine finally went bleep in the continuous noise which cut through Kestall.

They tried to revive Sam but no matter how much they tried she did not awaken.

Sam had flatlined and was pronounced dead at 1am on the 13th of December

As Kestall left the hospital with Bindi, the first snow of the season began to fall...

"I love you Sam," he whispered as he carried their baby down the street and into the dark night...

A/N Here we are, the end of part two, soon to come, Part Three My Mistakes – Bindi Rebecca Potters Story. I hope you enjoyed Part 2. Please review and leave messages. Im sorry of the short ness of these stories but I believe they deserve their own little sections for each person as each person has their own story to tell. Ginnys was her's and Harry's Sams was her battle against Voldemort and her baby, Rebeccas, hers will have to wait for the next part. L8ter.


End file.
